Puddleshine
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Puddlekit |mca=Puddlepaw |mc=Puddleshine |rogue=Puddleshine |mother=Pinenose |father=Spikefur |brothers=Birchbark, Slatefur |sister=Lioneye |half-sibling=Unnamed kit |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Leafpool |starclan mentor=Yellowfang |apps=Unknown |position1 =ShadowClan Medicine Cat |precededby1 = Leafpool |succeededby1 =Himself |note}} |position2=SkyClan Medicine Cat |precededby =Frecklewish |note}} |succeededby2=Frecklewish |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Puddleshine is a brown tom with white splotches and light blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :After Tawnypelt and Scorchfur's fight, Puddleshine checks up on the tortoiseshell's wound before assuring her that it's only a flesh wound, and she'll be all right. Tigerheart is relieved as Puddleshine leads the she-cat into his den. Tigerheart asks him if Tawnypelt is fine, and the splotched tom replies that she is fine, but he must talk with the deputy and his father, Rowanstar. The tabby wonders if he has time to talk with the medicine cat and thinks he should be reassuring his Clanmates after the fight. :Strikestone is taking Snakepaw out for a hunt, and the honey-colored apprentice asks if her siblings, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw, can come. The brown tabby turns to the other cats' mentors and suggests hunting together, and he eyes Scorchfur warily, but the dark gray tom calmly accepts. As they leave, Tigerheart thanks Strikestone and thinks that it's good the warriors are diffusing the tension and keeping the apprentices busy. Rowanstar doesn't seem to notice; however, he simply asks Puddleshine what he wants to show them. He's about to reply when Tigerheart remembers how young the ShadowClan medicine cat is. Leafpool had trained him from when he was a kit to a full medicine cat in just a couple of moons and saw so much. Now, though, the deputy trusts him just as much as he trusted Littlecloud, the former ShadowClan medicine cat who died of old age. :Puddleshine begins with saying he had a vision and explains that he was watching the camp as it woke. The sun rose and cast long shadows over the ShadowClan cats as they moved about. While they are doing their daily things, the sun's brightness intensified, casting longer, darker shadows. His leader interrupts and asks if that really was a vision, because that sounds like any other sunrise. The brown-and-white tom nods, describing the sun's intense brightness. It looked like the forest would catch on fire; the shadows were incredibly dark, and the sunlight was blinding. He had to turn away, but suddenly, the light dimmed. It faded enough, so that it was impossible to distinguish between the light and shadow. Tigerheart whispers that the shadows disappeared and cannot imagine what that would have looked like. The camp is shaped by shadow and even at sunhigh, there are patches of darkness in the clearing. :The tom asks what ShadowClan is without the shadows, while the deputy argues that when the vision started, the sun was strong; agreeing, the splotched medicine cat replies that the shadows were also strong. Rowanstar dismissively comments that the shadows are strongest when the sun is high as they've always known that. : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Puddlekit is mentioned by Crowfrost, the current deputy of ShadowClan, when Rowanstar and Leafpool debate on the new medicine cat after Littlecloud falls ill and dies. Crowfrost says he's a tom and hasn't been an apprentice yet, which makes Leafpool stare at him in shock. Rowanstar sharply tells Leafpool that Puddlekit will be made an apprentice any day, along with his sibilings, Lionkit, Birchkit, Slatekit, and his foster sister, Violetkit. Leafpool presses them, asking questions before Rowanstar, with his gaze hard, states that he decided Puddlekit is the one and that ShadowClan needs a medicine cat. :Later that night, Violetkit watches Pinenose's kits sleep, and she sees Puddlekit with his head lolling. Then Pinenose calls out in alarm, waking up Violetkit, as the queen orders Puddlekit to go fetch Leafpool, since one of the other queens, Grassheart, is kitting. Violetkit watches as Puddlekit darts from the den, who is followed by Birchkit and Lionkit. Leafpool tells Violetkit she already sent Puddlekit to go fetch some moss, in which Pinenose bristles and states he's not an apprentice yet. Leafpool retorts, saying he will be soon, and the quicker he starts training, the better. :When Alderpaw comes to ShadowClan with his Clanmates and makes his way over to the medicine den, he sees Leafpool crouched beside Puddlepaw, telling him the different herb names and what their uses are. Alderpaw is a bit surprised by the basic facts that Leafpool is teaching him, before she gets up and greets him warmly. Alderpaw glances at Puddlepaw and thinks he wants some words alone with Leafpool without him hearing. Puddlepaw is assigned to split the pile of herbs Leafpool has gathered, to which he stares at the heap in response. Leafpool and Alderpaw discuss Puddlepaw outside the den, with Leafpool saying the young tom's a quick learner, but can't tell the difference from a weed and a herb half the time. Alderpaw states that she's been training him for half a moon. Leafpool responds to him, saying that he has no visions and that he most likely wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat. She even admits that he said he wanted to be a warrior like his siblings; Leafpool frets, stating that StarClan has given ThunderClan three medicine cats, while ShadowClan only has Puddlepaw. :When the time comes for the medicine cat meeting at the Moonpool, Alderpaw asks Jayfeather if they should wait for Leafpool and Puddlepaw. Jayfeather answers him, saying they're already there. He also asks his apprentice if he can smell their scent. As they meet up with the other medicine cats, Mothwing calls out to them, wondering how Puddlepaw's doing. Leafpool and Alderpaw chat for a bit as they reach the Moonpool, before Leafpool glances at Puddlepaw. After Kestrelflight shows up with two WindClan cats, Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail, Jayfeather rests his blind gaze on Puddlepaw, saying dismissively on how long his talents will be wasted on ShadowClan. Puddlepaw's eyes spark with anxiety as he replies saying he appreciates everything Leafpool has taught him and that he's learning as fast as he can. Alderpaw feels a surge of pity for the young tom, for in another moon he would be expected to care for every cat in his Clan. :Before the medicine cats split up, Jayfeather tests Puddlepaw on what he knows about herbs, and the young tom begins to list them. Alderpaw walks over to Leafpool and asks her if she hopes StarClan made the right choice in Puddlepaw. Leafpool answers Alderpaw and says that Puddlepaw is going to make a fine medicine cat, because of his sympathy and ability to learn quickly. She then calls Puddlepaw to leave, who Jayfeather was questioning on how to treat an infected claw. Looking relieved, the younger tom departs with Leafpool. :Later on, Violetkit sees Puddlepaw rolling herbs into bundles with Leafpool. Rain then appears with Raven and Flame, and Leafpool protectively moves closer to Puddlepaw. Soon after, at the next Gathering, Puddlepaw arrives behind a worried Leafpool with his tail down. :Once Violetpaw is accepted back into ShadowClan, she helps Puddleshine gather herbs in her spare time. She notes that she likes helping him because of his friendly attitude. Puddleshine walks out of the medicine den, looking worried. Violetpaw asks what's bothering him and about Oakfur and Wasptail, who are sick inside the medicine den with an unknown illness. He paces and begins to panic, naming every herb he's used but how none of them are working. In response, Violetpaw suggests he talks to Rowanstar, guilty that it was the best advice she had. Grateful, Puddleshine calls for the leader and explains the situation. Rowanstar retorts that he wouldn't know how to treat them as he isn't a medicine cat, so Violetpaw and Puddleshine believe that they should ask Leafpool for help. Angered by the idea, Rowanstar growls that they had only needed Leafpool before, because they had no other option, and tells him to try other herbs, he and returns to his den. Violetpaw offers to fetch Leafpool herself, to which Puddleshine declines and wanders off, thinking of different herb mixes to try. Staring after him, Violetpaw notes that tomorrow she'll ask Dawnpelt to spend the day gathering herbs for him. :The next day, Dawnpelt agrees to Violetpaw's idea, so they gather bundles of herbs that Puddleshine showed to them. When they return, they find out Rowanstar has caught the mysterious disease, and Crowfrost orders Violetpaw to fetch Puddleshine. The apprentice finds him sleeping next to a pile of herbs, and he wakes up, mumbling that he was only napping. For a moment, she believes he is sick too, but he scrambles to his paws and assures her that he's just tired. Violetpaw tries to explain that Rowanstar is sick, but he is spacing out seems as if he can't hear her. Once more, she asks if he's okay, and he says he's fine, then eagerly pushes past her. Wondering why he was acting so strangely, Violetpaw follows him. :Puddleshine excitedly explains to Crowfrost that StarClan has finally shared a dream with him and that Runningnose told him the sickness is called yellowcough, and its cure is called lungwort. He further explains that it grows on the moor, and how Runningnose showed him what it looked like. Then, Puddleshine tells Dawnpelt to give Rowanstar tansy and is about to leave, but Crowfrost calls him back, saying he's needed to treat the sick cats. Puddleshine reminds him that he's the only one who knows what lungwort looks like, so hesitantly, Crowfrost allows him to leave, telling Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Violetpaw to go with him. He insists that they hurry and not waste any time. Puddleshine takes the lead, nimbly jumping over gashes with ease. When they spot Twigpaw and Dovewing on a patrol, Puddleshine suggests that they warn them about the sickness, as it might spread. He talks to Dovewing, telling her to warn Leafpool about it, and Dovewing thanks him. He starts heading towards the WindClan border. When he reaches the border, he scans the area, searching for lungwort. :A patrol of WindClan cats then appears, and Violetpaw asks Tigerheart if they'll understand why they came. Puddleshine says that they would and eagerly approaches the patrol, but hesitates after noticing the hostility in their eyes. He glances at Tigerheart, who reassures him and steps forward, explaining their presence to Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Leaftail. Crowfeather spitefully announces that he'll take them to Onestar, but Puddleshine seemingly doesn't notice the menace behind his words. Excited that they'll be going to the WindClan camp, Puddleshine says that he needs to speak with Kestrelflight, WindClan's medicine cat. Crowfeather responds with amusement that he doubts they'll do any talking and leads them to the camp. :Upon reaching the WindClan camp, Onestar is furious that they brought Violetpaw, but Tigerheart convinces him to let them hear what they have to say. Tigerheart glances at Puddleshine to explain, but he is frozen with fear, so Tigerheart explains for him. Onestar hisses that he doesn't care about what StarClan has said and that no ShadowClan cats are allowed on WindClan territory. At that, Kestrelflight tries to reason with him, saying that Puddleshine should be able to gather the herbs on their land, because that's what the Clans have always allowed. Despite their efforts, Onestar orders them to leave, and the patrol sprints out of WindClan's territory. :At a Gathering after the ordeal, Onestar accuses Puddleshine and the other cats who were on the patrol of invading WindClan. ShadowClan arrives late, and Puddleshine sits next to Mothwing and Willowshine. Crowfrost, who is speaking for Rowanstar, announces that StarClan shared a dream with Puddleshine and showed him the herb that is necessary to cure the sickness infecting their Clan. Immediately, Willowshine exclaims that he's now truly a medicine cat, and Alderpaw murmurs that as ShadowClan's only medicine cat, it's better for him to be able to speak with StarClan. Mothwing asks Puddleshine to describe the lungwort and then asks Onestar if she could collect it for him, but he barks that he won't allow it if the herb is for ShadowClan. Kestrelflight whispers an apology in Puddleshine's ear and leaves with the rest of his Clan before the latter can reply. : Shattered Sky :Puddleshine is first mentioned when Violetpaw thinks that she should be worrying about Snowbird's kits that Puddleshine had helped delivered. The apprentice then talks to Needletail and tells her that she is going to bring a mouse to him. She adds on how hard he has been working, especially looking after the injured cats and how she's sure he hasn't had time to eat. Violetpaw gets a mouse for the medicine cat and goes with Needletail to the medicine den. Puddleshine and Darktail are the only cats inside. Violetpaw drops the prey at Puddleshine's paws, and he fixes the mouse with a hungry gaze, then thanks her, meowing how his belly thinks his throat's been clawed out, before eating the mouse up quickly. He then asks Violetpaw if she could chew up some coltsfoot and give it to Darktail, as it should help with his breathing. She finishes her task, and he comments that its fine and says they should give it to Darktail now. :Rain enters the den and after the two rogues talk for some time, Puddleshine announces he's ought to check on the other injured warriors and hesitates, saying he doesn't want to leave Darktail alone. Rain tells him not to worry, as he'll stay with Darktail, and Puddleshine thanks the rogue, gathering some herbs and hurrying off. Violetpaw then goes to pick out a shrew from the fresh-kill pile for Darktail, and she spots Puddleshine on the far side of the camp, making Scorchfur stretch out his leg to show how his injured shoulder is healing. :Later on, Darktail and his Kin take over RiverClan's territory and drive the RiverClan cats out. Soon after that, Alderheart and Mothwing go to collect the RiverClan's herb stores, and Needletail agrees that they can come, if they tell Puddleshine the uses of the herbs. Alderheart is confused to hear this, thinking that Puddleshine must know most of the herbs by now, since Yellowfang started teaching the ShadowClan tom in his dreams. Alderheart wonders if Needletail doesn't realize this. The rogues lead the two medicine cats to Mothwing's former den, where Puddleshine sits at its opening and sorts herbs into different piles. :As the cats leap down to the stretch of pebbles at he den's opening, Puddleshine springs up hopefully and greats them, surprised. He asks what brought them, and Needletail answers that Mothwing and Alderheart have come to collect the former's herbs. She adds that in exchange, they will tell Puddleshine how to use some of them. The silver she-cat grabs a sprig of watermint and uses it as an example. Puddleshine looks slightly confused and explains that that is an easy herb. He explains that it is watermint, used to treat bellyache, and that Yellowfang showed him that in his dreams. However, his voice trails off as he realizes that there is something going on that he doesn't understand, and Alderheart hopes that the brown tom figures out that Needletail has a plan. Puddleshine goes on that he doesn't know everything yet, and could use some help with things. He points to a marigold flower and adds that he was wondering what it was, and Mothwing explains it use. Puddleshine nods, looking as if he is trying to remember and concentrate, and Mothwing continues to lecture him on other herbs. :Later, Darktail has figured out about how Alderheart and Mothwing collected their herbs, and he asks Violetpaw who permitted them to. He questions if it was Puddleshine, Needletail, or some other cat, and Violetpaw stammers that she doesn't know. Darktail insists that she tell him the truth, and Violetpaw thinks that if she doesn't tell the white tom, Puddleshine probably will, so she admits that Needletail did say it was okay. Darktail punishes Needletail for this by saying that she must live with the prisoners, and Violetpaw objects to this and offers to go to to be with her friend. However, Darktail says that Violetpaw was loyal, unlike Needletail and Puddleshine, who gave away herbs that belong to his. The white tom adds that he isn't punishing Needletail, but Puddleshine does deserve a punishment, and he heads toward the medicine-cat den. :Meanwhile, during a Clan meeting in the ThunderClan camp about what the Clans should do next against Darktail, Mothwing mentions that a cat in the Kin could help them, and Alderheart remembers how Needletail and Violetpaw had taken them to Puddleshine. At the half-moon medicine cat meeting that night, neither Puddleshine nor Kestrelflight come. Leafpool decides to wait a little, but Jayfeather snorts that they all know that they won't come. After waiting for some time, neither medicine cat shows up, so the others decide to start. :Later, in the former RiverClan camp, Scorchfur is assigned to clean the prisoners' den, and Violetpaw recalls how Puddleshine had been ordered the task last time. The apprentice feels guilty as she remembers how she got him in trouble; fortunately though, even Darktail seemed to realize that the Kin needed a medicine cat too badly for Puddleshine to remain on cleaning duty for long. Violetpaw then offers to shortly watch over the prisoners, then she goes into the prisoner's den to secretly give them prey. She notices that Icewing's wound is red and angry and realizes that Puddleshine had not treated it with any medicine, as he had not been allowed to. :After Ratscar and Oakfur are saved from the Kin and are on their way ThunderClan camp, Alderheart notices that they have infected wounds, and he remembers how Juniperclaw had told him that Darktail made Puddleshine save his herbs for the kin. A few days later, after the ShadowClan elders are brought to the ThunderClan camp, as Alderheart re-dresses their wounds, Ratscar mentions how in the rogues' camp, Puddleshine did try to help them, but he had to sneak around Darktail, who didn't want the medicine cat doing elders any special favors. :Later on, in Darktail's camp, Violetpaw attempts feed Darktail and his closest cats prey laced with poppy seeds, but her plan fails and Darktail questions what she was trying to do, showing her the seeds. Violetpaw stammers that she doesn't know what they are, but Darktail answers that he didn't either, so he asked Puddleshine, who explained that they are poppy seeds and are powerful enough to put a cat to sleep. Violetpaw is saved by Needletail, but as a ThunderClan patrol comes to save the prisoners that Violetpaw was supposed to free, they see that there is a battle in the RiverClan camp. The prisoners and former ShadowClan cats fight against the Kin, with Puddleshine hovering behind them, waiting to deal with injuries. After winning the battle, the RiverClan prisoners are brought to ThunderClan camp, and Twigpaw returns with the entire SkyClan. :Although it is not yet the half-moon, the medicine cats travel to the Moonpool that night for advice from StarClan, and Puddleshine, who is once again ShadowClan's medicine cat, brings up the rear. Once they reach the pool, the medicine cats crouch at the pool's edge, then touch the water's surface to share with StarClan. When Alderheart opens his eyes, he finds that he is back in the hollow, but surrounded by spirit cats, and he is relieved that StarClan is finally sharing with the medicine cats. The young tom glances at the other medicine cats, who all eagerly gaze at Firestar who has come to speak to them, and he thinks that it is strange for all of them to be there together. Firestar tells them that SkyClan was "what you find in the shadows", but that not every Clan is present – referring to WindClan. As the starry cats begin to fade, the medicine cats exchange uneasy glances with each other. :Before the battle against Darktail and his Kin, the medicine cats gather at the Moonpool once again to discuss with StarClan. They have a joint vision again, where they are in a forest with all the cats of StarClan assembled around them. Firestar appears and beckons for the medicine cats to join him in the center of the clearing, and then Yellowfang tells them that ShadowClan's land must be reclaimed. She asks if they understand, and a murmur of agreement comes from the medicine cats. Firestar shares the message that the Clans must remember their names, but all of the medicine cats are confused about what he means. Once the vision fades, the healing cats are standing in a dark void, then they wake up beside the Moonpool. :The next day, the day that the Clans plan to attack and defeat Darktail, as Alderheart listens to Hawkwing describe how SkyClan got its name, he calls to Puddleshine and the other medicine cats, saying that he figured out what StarClan meant. Darkest Night :Puddleshine is seen at the Gathering, sitting with Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight. :Later, when the Clans are arguing about how ShadowClan lost many cats, Puddleshine states that Birchbark and Lioneye were planning to leave Darktail’s camp, and that he hasn’t seen them since. :A few days after the Gathering, Finpaw has his tail stuck under a tree, and is in shock. Twigpaw tells Dewpaw to go back to camp, as the gray she-cat will go fetch Puddleshine. :When Twigpaw reaches the ShadowClan camp, Puddleshine pokes his head out of the medicine den, asking what's wrong and if Tinycloud had had her kits yet. She gasps out that it's Finpaw, and Puddleshine hurries toward her. The SkyClan apprentice explains how her Clanmate's tail was trapped underneath a tree branch. Puddleshine tells her to wait, and then gathers herbs from his den. Then Twigpaw and Puddleshine run back to Finpaw, where Hawkwing, Sandynose, Fallowfern, Rabbitleap, Macgyver, and Blossomheart are trying to get him out. : River of Fire :After merging with SkyClan, Puddleshine has become the medicine cat along with Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw. :Violetshine sees Frecklewish telling Puddleshine that they lay herbs on boulders to dry, and asks how else it could be done. Puddleshine tells the Medicine Cat that he lays on twigs and leaves, and Frecklewish gives an exasperated twitch of her whiskers, and says her way is the way SkyClan does it. Puddleshine, confused, asks why he can't do it his way, since Yellowfang taught him, and she was a StarClan cat, and that the way he has been doing it has been done at the lake for moons upon moons. Frecklewish's neck fur bristles, and says that he doesn't always know better because he was taught by a StarClan cat, and since he is a SkyClan cat, he will do it the SkyClan way. Violetshine sees Tree interrupt their argument while Puddleshine and Frecklewish glare at each other irritably. Tree asks if it really matters since both of their methods get the same result. Tree's words seem to have no affect on the two, and the Medicine Cats continue their argument. Later on, the two eventually give up and stalk away from each other. :He is mentioned by Rowanclaw to Tawnypelt, as the former leader tells his mate that Puddleshine told him that he wasn't a strong enough sun. :At the half-moon meeting, Puddleshine arrives with Frecklewish and Fidgetpaw. Willowshine and Mothwing do not appear, and Puddleshine suggests they wait a while, just in case they decide to, which results in an irritated sigh from Jayfeather, although no other Medicine cat complains. After a while, Leafpool firmly says that they are not coming, and Puddleshine follows the rest of the Medicine cats to the Moonpool. Once there, Leafpool asks them if they have any visions from StarClan, and they all shake their heads. Alderheart mews that the spirit cats that Tree made appear wanted them to find the missing ShadowClan cats, and Puddleshine tells him that he'd like nothing better, possibly thinking of the unknown fates of his littermates Lioneye, Birchbark, and Slatefur. Puddleshine adds that they have no idea where they went, and can't send a patrol out to find them. :Leafpool says that the loss of ShadowClan worries her, and asks Puddleshine if he believes there is any chance of his former Clan coming back. Puddleshine looks down at his paws, and says no. The splotched tom says that all their efforts unite around Leafstar, and the Clan he once served is gone. Puddleshine's words cause a silence, until Kestrelflight break it, mewing that maybe StarClan will have some wisdom for them tonight. :After the Medicine cats finish, Puddleshine suddenly exclaims that Dawnpelt came to him, and Jayfeather demands to know what she said. The young tom closes his eyes as if he was trying to cling to the vision before it faded from his memory. He says that the cream-furred she-cat didn't seem in pain, and is in StarClan. Jayfeather lashes his tail and asks again what she said. Puddleshine replies that she told him the shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled. Alderheart exclaims that what he just said is what Needletail told him. Kestrelflight follows him, saying that Lioneye told him the exact same. Frecklewish concludes that perhaps the ShadowClan cats are returning and shouldn't be turned away. Puddleshine glances around the Medicine cats, his eyes full of worry. He meows that the message gives him hope, and perhaps ShadowClan isn't gone forever, but he'll have to convince Leafstar. :Sandynose, Violetshine and Tree find Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf being harbored in ShadowClan's former camp, and Leafstar comes out with her two Medicine cats, while Violetshine notices they seem relieved, and thinks that something is going on with them. Frecklewish reminds Leafstar of what she and Puddleshine told her about letting them return, and Leafstar eventually lets Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf stay. :At a Gathering, the Clans discuss the meaning of the message received by Alderheart, Kestrelflight, and Puddleshine. Leafstar tells Bramblestar that Puddleshine made her aware of the message, but she doubts Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are the shadows meant to return. :He is mentioned, but not by name after Rowanclaw asks Violetshine, Twigpaw and Tree why they didn't talk with the Medicine cats first, which causes Violetshine to think why she didn't think of that in the first place, and should have gone to talk with Puddleshine. :Alderheart mentions to Twigpaw that although Puddleshine was busy looking after Yarrowleaf's new kits, he can't support in reviving ShadowClan without a sign from StarClan, and the tom has not received one yet. :The splotched tom is spotted by Violetshine after Leafstar reprimands Tawnypelt, and the tom appears deeply troubled, almost as much as Violetshine is. :Strikestone and Grassheart reveal that Tigerheart has returned with the missing ShadowClan cats, but the dark tabby is dead. As the two warriors lead Hawkwing, Violetshine and Alderheart to Tigerheart, Strikestone informs them that both Puddleshine and Frecklewish are with the former deputy. :It is revealed that Tigerheart had returned with Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Cloverfoot and Puddleshine's brother, Slatefur. However, Puddleshine is not able greet his clanmates as he is trying to bring Tigerheart back to life. Puddleshine then appears into the open, and Violetshine realizes that the tom has finally given up on trying to revive Tigerheart. However, Tigerheart emerges from the shadows and stands beside his Medicine cat. Violetshine realizes that even if Puddleshine managed to bring him back, the tabby should be weak and wounded, not standing. Tigerheart gives a short speech, and it is revealed that StarClan brought him back to revive ShadowClan and take over as leader, becoming Tigerstar. Tawnypelt, Tigerstar's mother, asks how it happened, and Puddleshine responds for him, saying that StarClan brought him back and gave him nine lives, and is the new Leader of ShadowClan. Tigerstar confirms the tom's statement. Puddleshine then retakes his position as Medicine cat of ShadowClan after Tigerstar reunites the Clan, and follows his Clan home. :At the half-moon meeting, Alderheart informs the medicine cats that he saw Rippletail, now living as a kittypet. Puddleshine is shocked, but affirms that he is glad that the white tom is okay, and will tell Tigerstar and Tawnypelt about him, and see if they can bring Rippletail home. :Frecklewish tells Puddleshine that ShadowClan better not be intending on reclaiming the territory they gave them, and Puddleshine is taken back by the Medicine cat's waspish tone, and after a moment, Puddleshine assures her that all of ShadowClan will remember the generosity and value their friendship with SkyClan. Trivia Interesting facts *Puddleshine was picked to become a medicine cat despite wanting to be a warrior, nor did he recieve a sign from StarClan to become a medicine cat. *Puddleshine only trained for two moons before recieving his name, which is much shorter than a usual medicine cat apprenticeship. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur: Brothers: :Birchbark: :Slatefur: Sister: :Lioneye: Half-sibling: :Unnamed kit: Foster sister: :Violetshine Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and citations Notes de:Pfützenglanzru:Лужесветpl:Kałużowy Błyskfr:Puddleshinefi:Puddleshine Category:Males Category:Medicine cats Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters